My Father
by MetroXLR99
Summary: Sonia Hedgehog's attempt to bind with her mother's new human husband soon becomes a fight for survival, when a rogue GUN Agent attacks Station Square, and sets his sight on the Father/Daughter pair. [Sonia POV]


**Sonic The Hedgehog copyright Sega/Archie Comics/DiC/Yuji Naka**

* * *

**::SONIA POV::**

_My name..is Sonia Aleena Hedgehog._

_I am Crown Princess of Mobodoon, and sister to the famed hero Sonic The Hedgehog._

_Needless to say..my life has been anything BUT Normal._

_I was born to rule a wonderful kingdom,_

_but, was denied most of my childhood when Robotnik rose to power._

_Because of some complicated prophecy (which to this day I 'STILL' don't understand)_

_my mother had to leave me, AND my brothers with other families and go into hiding._

_for YEARS, I grew up never knowing my real family._

_never knowing that I had brothers..or, a mother._

_when I was reunited with my siblings, we spent most of our time searching for our mother_

_(often spending most of that time learning about her, when we failed to locate her)_

_but, we at last DID find her (with some "help")_

_and, at the same time, we finally beat Robotnik and won back freedom for ALL mobians._

_but, along the way..we made some other startling discoveries._

_Apparently, Robotnik wasn't just "our" enemy: he had also made slaves out of his own kind, as well_

_leaving much Overlander (or, "Human") Cities in the same state as he left our own._

_to my surprise, the humans even had their OWN freedom fighters._

_and, were just as eagar to defeat Robotnik as we were._

_I was amazed..Shocked, actually._

_like many of us, we believed that ALL humans were like Robotnik: Cruel and Evil._

_but, we were so very wrong: Truthfully, they were no different than us._

_some were bad, sure._

_but others were quite good..and, none were more good than 'Alan Zander'._

_Alan was an agent of the human's goverment, the Guardian Unit of Nations (or, G.U.N.)_

_and, was considered the BEST agent (a Hero), managing to get a mobian into the seemingly All-Human Group._

_but, MORE than that..He was-, no, IS my mother's Best Friend._

_I couldn't believe it either._

_but, apparently, when my mother was just a young princess..she met Alan._

_he was just a common street urchin back then._

_but, my mother saw past his raggy appearance and differing species.._

_and, forged a friendship with him..a friendship that has endured for all these years._

_but..I was really shocked when I learned that my mother had grown to LOVE him._

_I mean, don't get me wrong: I am NOT "racist"_

_but, I found it odd that my mother, an Anthro Hedgehog, had fallen in love with a..a HUMAN._

_but..seeing Alan fight for not just HIS people, but my own._

_seeing him willing to sacrifice himself for us all, go up against Robotnik himself._

_I can see how my mother could fall in love with such a man._

_why she was willing to risk losing her crown just to be with him (thankfully, it didn't have to come to that.)_

_I remember how PROUD I felt..being there at mother's wedding day._

_it was certainly an odd ceremony (perhaps the first ever marrage between a Mobian and Overlander)_

_but, it is a day I won't ever forget for as long as I live._

_My mother's warm smile, and tears of joy will forever be burned into my mind._

_I almost felt her sheer bliss when they kissed, making them Husband and Wife._

_I myself feel happy._

_while I have my mother..I will never really know my real father._

_no..he died before I was even born._

_'Uncle Chuck' and Uncle Jules talk about him..but, it isn't the same as really KNOWING him._

_that's why I am glad to have Alan around..it's nice to have a father, even if he is a HUMAN._

_But, recently..ANOTHER moment happened that I won't soon forget._

**[Station Square]**

I sighed sharply as I sat back in the seat of Amy's car.

lately, the pink hedegehog had been "attached" to me.

I think it's because she has a crush on Sonic, and I happen to be his SISTER.

though, I think she IS really wanting to be my friend, now.

and, I suppose it IS nice to have a 'normal' friend, too.

I mean, Princess Sally is a dear friend to me..

but, I also wanted friends OUTSIDE of my social class..a True Friend.

a friend..liked what Mother had.

"SO..Where do you want to go, Next!?" exclaimed Amy

I sighed sharply, feeling tired.

Amy had been taking me to nearly VERY shopping mall in the city.

and, as amazing as it sounded coming from ME of all people: I needed a break!

"A-Actually, Amy..I'd like to go home, if that's okay." I said, as calmly as I could

"oh.." said Amy, looking at me

"okay..Sure,

I guess we could both rest, and hit the streets TOMORROW."

I let out a groan, rubbing my eyes.

"couldn't we..D-Do something Different, next time?

I mean, I like shopping, but..after awhile, a girl wants to try Something Else!"

"SURE!, how 'bout Emerald Beach!?

I know 'one' spot there where you can get the most sun-"

I smiled.

"That sounds..GREAT, Amy."

"GREAT!, It's a Date..err, so-to-speak."

as we drove our way to 'home'

me and Amy both noted the funny looks we got from people.

"they..keep staring." I said

"They're just not used to seeing Mobians, yet (or, Anthros, i'm sorry..)"

I took a moment to examine the many expressions on the humans..all were the same: FEAR.

"they..are afraid."

"i guess.." began Amy

"I guess in thier perspective, we ARE quite monsterous.

especially after learning of Overlander History, in which OUR ancestors

once drove them off the planet after we won The Great War so many years ago.."

Sonia gulped hard at this.

She always believed humans were monsters, like Bogymen.

and, that 'The Great War' was of Mobians defending themselves against the monsters that threatened them.

but, after hearing the Human's Side of it..she wasn't sure WHO was the real monster.

part of herself felt shame and regret at the humans being driven off of mobius so long ago.

I mean..Mobius was as much THEIR planets, as it was the Mobians.

she KNEW what it felt like being exiled from your home, and having to live like an outcast.

She knew right away that THAT is how the Overlanders must've felt when they were driven offworld..

and, it made her feel so ashamed, and HOPED and PRAYED that none of her ancestors took part in such an action.

I sighed as I broke my gaze from the nervous humans.

"I hope that they someday trust us..we're not their enemies."

"Not everyone hates us..not after what Sonic did for them." said Amy

I of course took a moment to think of my brother: Sonic.

like Manic, he drove me crazy with his Laziness and Crude Behavior.

yet, EVERYONE loved him, and acted as if he were a King LONG before even he knew of his royal heritage.

not that it mattered, anyways..

after Robotnik's defeat, Sonic went right back to being a 'teen hero'

traveling all over the planet, and helping people (be they Mobian OR Human)

As much as it PAINS me to admit it: Sonic HAS been a good Mobian Ambassador to the humans.

proving that were aren't "savage beasts", that we are just like them..only Different.

"yeah.." I said, finally

"Sonic has done alot for them."

I found myself zoning out in my thoughts as Amy drove home.

Sonic wasn't the only "ambassador" I had come to respect.

Alan Zander..my new Step-Father.

he himself proved to all mobians that not all "overlanders" are like Robotnik.

true..a few (like that Geoffrey St. John) are still quite stubborn in their Xenophobia,

but, none their opinions matter..not when Princess Sally and the Freedom Fighters are on the opposing side.

I hope this whole thing doesn't errupt into Civil War.

the LAST THING anyone needs is another 'Great War' to drag us down.

But, I have faith in both My Brother AND my Step-Father..we'll Rise Above This.

Father..D-Daddy.

oh, how I wish I knew my REAL father.

but, Robotnik's d*mned invasion destroyed most of our history

(Sally's AI 'N.I.C.O.L.E.' had most of it, but NOTHING on my father)

all I have is a name, "Maurice" and a few stories from my mother and uncles.

but, I want SO MUCH MORE than that.

(sigh) oh, well..at least I have a Step-Father to fill the void.

In no time at all, Amy pulled up to the Mansion Home of my mother.

she had long since surrendered her crown to my brother, Manic.

now, she lives a somewhat normal life with my new father..and, ME.

I exited Amy's car, taking my bags.

"Thanks Amy."

"Anytime, GIRLfriend." said Amy, with a smile

I smirked, chuckling lightly.

Amy then droved off..leaving me alone.

I exhaled, then made my way home.

heh..HOME.

never thought I'd have one of those, again.

but, as my new step-father always says: "Never give up on your dreams."

and, I've held onto my dream of having a real family..for a LONG time.

**[Zander Household]**

I entered the house I had come to call home,

placing my shopping bags down near the door to get later.

I then walked through the foyer, and entered the den..where I found my mother.

Mother was humming a tune to herself as trimmed an exotic plant.

I noted that her incredibly long purple hair was tied, and she was wearing a Long, Loose Gown.

"greetings, sonia..so good of you to return home." said Mother, before I could say anything

"How did you-!?"

Mother chuckled as she turned, and looked at me.

"I'm your Mother, Sonia..I know things."

I smiled as i entered the room.

Mother also smile as she laid down her scissors, and approached me.

"Did you have fun with Amy Rose?"

I shrugged.

"more or less.."

Mother smiled another warm smile.

"She's such a nice girl."

I exhaled sharply.

"Nice..and, Obsessive.

she acts like my brother Sonic is some GOD or something."

Mother just scowled lightly.

"Well, to be fair..your brother DOES work hard to help people.

so, it should be no surprise that he's gained the affection of many..especially FEMALES."

I scowled, still finding it hard to believe anyone found my crude brother "attractive"

I then became serious.

"mother..c-can I ask you something?"

Mother gave me an expression that made me feel Warm Inside.

"of course, baby..ANYTHING."

I exhaled deeply, not really hopeful at getting the answers I needed.

"can you..t-tell about my father?, my REAL father."

Mother looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"you mean..Maurice."

I nodded silently.

"yes."

Mother breathed out (evidently, dreading this conversation, too)

"come..sit with me."

Mother led me to a long couch.

we sat together, and Mother took my hands..holding them, gently.

"your father..was betrothed to me since birth, per royal traditions.

like his brothers, Charles and Jules, he was a very kind man, and Noble."

"Did you love him?"

Mother frowned as she spoke.

"yes..but, not at first.

I barely knew him when we wed, so I only 'liked' him.

but, in time..I grew to love him.

and, became devastated when he died from his sudden illness."

"What did he look like?"

"Well..like his brother (and, Sonic) he had blue fur.

he also had light blue eyes, and this..Brown Goatee (which I hated.)"

I frowned, sighing.

"I..i wish you could've known him."

Mother frowned sadly.

"so do I, darling..so do i.

but, he loved you, AND your brothers.

in fact, his dying wish was that i would care for you all, and raise you well

(which makes giving you all up, and missing your childhoods all the more painful for me.)"

Mother then looked at me, a stern look in her eyes.

"Sonia..I DID love your father.

but, just because I love another man now, it doesn't mean I love him any less."

"I know, mother..and, I never thought that." I said, my eyes becoming wet

"I do love Alan, and I respect and admire all he's done.

but, I sometimes wonder about my real father..and, who HE was."

Mother held my hands tight.

"I understand."

I looked at my mother once again.

"Mother..do you ever miss being Queen?"

Mother smiled at me.

"Not that much, Sonia.

growing up as a Princess, I was taught that there were certain things I could or couldn't do.

and, being Queen was a serious job that left little time for Fun and Personal Happiness.

but, I did my job..I was a good queen, who loved her people very much,

and, did my absolute best to protect and sustain them.

My responiblity is now Manic's (and, I sincerely hope he does far better than I ever did.)"

"but, you were a GREAT Queen, mother!: The people LOVED you."

Mother smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you for the compliment, Sonia..

but, right now, I just want to be a good mother to you, and a good wife to Alan."

Mother then smiled, a tear present I her eye.

"alan..was the only person who saw me as a Person, not a figurehead.

It was HE who opened my eyes to what makes any kingdom great: Not it's Rulers..but, it's PEOPLE.

though I only knew him for a short while when we first met,

he had a profound affect on me, unknowingly molding me into the Queen that everyone loved and cherished.

when I saw with my own eyes how Poor People lived in Mobotropolis (how alan lived),

I did my best to ensure there was NO POVERTY in Mobodoon."

"Is that why you banned the use of Money in Mobodoon?" I asked

Mother nodded.

"yes..Money eventually leads to Greed, and thus to Poverty.

and, I NEVER wanted my people to suffer as Alan's family did."

I paused for a moment, pondering something.

"Sonia..is something else troubling you?" asked Mother, somehow sensing my anxiety

"no..not really Troubling.

just..Wondering about something, that's all."

"Then, tell me."

I exhaled sharply, Unsure if this was the right thing to ask.

"What is it like..you know, being with a..a Human?

I mean, i don't really mind it..i'm just wondering how-"

"How different it is from one of our own kind?" said Mother, finishing my question herself

I blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"I am sorry if i'm offending him in any way."

"oh, no..you are not.

You are welcome to ask such a question." said Mother

"Truthfully..Yes, being Alan's wife is indeed different from when I was with Maurice.

for one thing, my "small size" compared to his own at times makes things difficult.."

Mother wasn't kidding about that.

like most Mobians, she was half the size of a Human.

Mother was only tall enough to reach Alan's leg,

and, he often had to kneel down in order to kiss her (I assume Mother has to 'jump' in order to kiss HIM.)

"..But, I LOVE Alan with all my heart.

and, I can honestly say that he loves me very much as well." continued Mother

I looked at Mother..then, spoke.

"How did you come to the decision that you loved him?

I mean, as you are the first mobian to marry a human..You had to have some doubts."

Mother frowned.

"Indeed..I did doubt my own feelings at first (but, ONLY at first)

I became sure of my feelings when Alan was severely wounded in a battle against Robotnik's Shadowbots.."

tears welled up in Mother's face..she looked quite scared.

"when..when he was laying motionless in that medical room..I was scared.

I was afraid I might lose him, and doubted I could go on if he did die."

Mother looked at me.

"In that moment..I realized how much Alan meant to me.

that what I felt for him was REAL, and being different species mattered so little."

Mother then took my hand, looking right into my eyes.

"No matter how different we are on the outside..we are ALL the same on the Inside."

I huffed.

"i..I know, mother.

and, i'm sorry if I sounded like I was questioning you and Alan."

Mother smiled softly.

"It is quite alright."

Mother then darted her eyes..and, looked at me.

"honey..as long as you are here, there is something I want to tell you."

I looked at my Mother.

"what?"

"Well..you see, I-"

Just then, We heard footsteps approach.

We looked, and both saw a human man with short, brown hair and blue eyes.

he looked like he'd been through some kind of Battle.

"ALAN!" exclaimed Mother, standing up and running to him

"What happened?!"

I watched as my Step-Father groaned, rubbing his head a bit.

"a routine Recon Mission turned into a Combat Situation real fast.." began Alan

"Thankfully, Backup responded ahead of schedule.

so, we manage to avoid a potentally devastating situation."

My Mother scowled at Alan.

"I'm not sure I like this..you STILL fighting for your survival.

I thought you were only suppose to be a consultant after that Abraham Tower took Command of GUN."

Alan frowned, apparently knowing Mother was upset (who can blame her?)

"I'm sorry, Ally..but, it was Unavoidable."

Mother exhaled sharply.

"well..at least you are SAFE.

If anything bad ever happened to you, you KNOW what it'd do to me."

Alan nodded, holding my mother's furry hands.

"I know, Aleena..i know."

Mother looked up at Alan..then, pulled at his hands.

my human step-father knelt down, and Mother kissed him softly on his lips.

I finally choose this moment to approach my parents.

"alan.." I said, softly

my step-father looked at me.

"Yes, Sonia?.."

"i..I know you just got back and all.

b-but, I was wondering..could we, maybe..umm-"

"Want to spend some time with your Step-Dad, huh?!" said Alan, a smile on his face

I blushed.

"um..Yeah."

Alan smiled at me as he rose up.

"of course, sweetheart..Anything for my little princess."

Mother smiled.

"Great, Why don't you two go to Twinkle Park: I shall await your return."

"Sure, mother-oh, wait!: There was something you wanted to tell me."

Mother smiled softly.

"it'll keep."

Something was odd about the look in my mother's eyes

(not to mention the tone in her voice)..but, I pushed it out of my mind.

I began to leave with my step-father..when he stopped

"hold on a moment."

Alan walked over to Mother.

he knelt down, and softly kissed her on her lips.

"later, ally."

Mother smiled.

"until you return."

I smiled as my Step-Father departed with me, leaving my mother alone.

**[Downtown Station Square]**

I again found myself riding a car, watching the city pass me by.

as my "dad" drove, he finally spoke up.

"So.." began Alan

"hmm?"

I looked at my Step-Father, whose attention was on me.

"Anything on your mind?

you seemed distracted when you talked to me earlier."

"hmm..n-no.

I j-just wanted to spend some more time with you."

my Step-Father was silent..then, calmly spoke in a monotoned voice.

"thinking about Aleena's late husband?"

I froze, my eyes like pins.

I blushed as I looked away, not really wanting to confirm my Step-Father's suspicious.

"well.."

"It's alright, Sonia: I realize this is all new for you.

and, it's taking some time getting used to having me around."

I looked down sadly, exhaling.

"i..I don't want to seem Rude or Unappreciative.

I don't hate humans, it's just..it just feels weird.

and..I-I 'WANT' to be used to you..for my mother."

my Step-Father smiled.

"Well, I appreciate that you are trying to give me a chance.

I sighed sharply.

"you are a good father..but, sometimes I wish I knew my Real Dad.

Who he was..what he was like, ANYTHING."

"It makes sense you feel that that way, Sonia.

and, I'm not trying to replace him..just fill the void he left behind when he passed."

I looked at the man whom my mother loved so much.

"Is it..t-True that you've seen my father's ghost!?"

my Step-Father cast a glance at me.

"Aleena?"

I nodded..and, he chuckled lightly.

"well..Yeah, I did..sort of.

It first happened when I nearly died after that one battle in Westopolis-"

"You mean the day my mother confessed her love for you?"

my Step-Father smiled, chuckly softly.

"yeah..THAT day.

that was when I first saw him..but, that was it: I saw him.

I didn't speak with his spirit until when I obtained the Star Saber."

"You mean that huge sword that supposivly came from the gods?"

my Step-Father nodded.

"He communed with me using the sword's mystical properties as a conduit.

the late king was really letting me know that he was Okay with my union with his former wife,

and, giving me some words of confidence that I needed during my time as Leader of G.U.N."

I felt such hope in my heart upon hearing my Step-Father's words.

"do you..th-think he's watching over me?"

my step-father grinned.

"I don't "think", I 'KNOW'.

he told me about you and your brothers, and how Proud he was of all of your accomplishments."

I felt a swell of happiness within me: My father DID love me.

"thank you, Ala-I mean..FATHER."

I saw my 'Father' smiled at this, he wanted me to call him "Dad"

(so, I decided that's Exactly what I would do.)

"Now, 'I' have a question for you." said Father

"Sure!"

"I hear talk at HQ that you are crushing on a GUN Operative..is this True?"

I froze at this (now, he really WAS being my Dad.)

"uhh..eh-Yeah, i..do."

there was a silence that I didn't really like.

"As we just started recruiting mobians,

I feel I must ask if it's any of Rouge's trainees."

I moved a bit in my seat.

"no..h-he's like you: a Human."

Father looked at me, surprised.

"Really?"

I blushed sheepishly, chuckling nervously.

"ye-yeah..I G-Guess I really am my mother's daughter."

"guess so..

So, you going to tell me his name."

I looked at my father.

"promise you won't scare him off."

"I promise."

I exhaled sharply.

"chris."

"Thorndyke?"

I nodded.

"Mmm-hmm..He's real nice."

I looked at my father.

"is that..O-Okay with you?"

my dad was silent..then, spoke up.

"Chris is a good soldier, and an excellent scout.

and, personally he is a very Polite and Well Mannered young man."

"Sooo..That's a Yes?"

My father smirked.

"It's a: "Yes-But-I-Better-Not-Catch-You-Two-Naked-Together."

I blushed bright red at this.

"And, in case you are wondering: I think he might like you, too."

I widened my eyes at this.

"REALLY!?"

"yes, although you may have a tough time with Chris's friend Helen.

to my knowledge, she's scared off every one of Chris's would-be girlfriends with her "trials."

I gulped hard at his.

"oh..I-I see."

Suddenly, I heard a thunderous sound at a distance..but, there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

both me and Father soon figured out it was an explosion,

as there was a trail of smoke at a distance.

Dad stopped the car to look at it.

"Hmm..now, I wonder what that could be."

"It looks like it's clear on the other side of the City!" I exclaimed

"That's the Industrial District." said Father

"Not much there other than manufacturing factories."

"What do they Manufacture?" I asked

"Everything that needs constructed, from Household Appliances to Military Grade Weapons."

"EEP!"

"Sorry, Sonia..

but, we're going to have to put a 'raincheck' on our appointment at Twinkle Park."

Father immediatly turned the car around, and drove on back.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" I exclaimed

"I'm dropping you off at the house real quick.

There is a STRONG possibility that the factories producing weapons for GUN is being attacked,

and, I am not about to risk putting you in any danger to repel such an attack."

"I CAN HELP!" I snapped

Father looked at me sternly.

"NO, Sonia..you'll just get hurt.

and, as your Father, I am responsible for my daughter's safety..for YOUR safety."

"I know, Dad.

But, I am also with the Freedom Fighter!.

we've all fought Robotnik's most dangerous robots for YEARS.

and, some of our best fighters were only Children like Tails."

"yeah, well-"

"And, AFTER that, Me and my Brothers used our "musical talent"

to fight against Robotnik, and strenghthen the spirits of those suffering from his Oppression"

I took my father's "large" hand.

"Dad..Alan, I 'CAN' help!

and, besides: You yourself said it's a "Possible" attack: It may not be as BAD as you think."

I could tell that my father was Deep in Thought, thinking about my words.

"well..Okay, I suppose you CAN handle yourself.

But, the second things start to REALLY get dangerous, I am taking you right back home, young lady."

I smiled.

"Thanks dad, I won't let you down."

"right.." began my father, clearly not liking this

"just DON'T tell your mother I allowed this..she's been real 'moody', lately."

"Oh, Don't worry, You can count on me!"

My father turned the car back around,

and, drove towards the trailing smoke at full speed (which was Pretty Darn Fast.)

It was about an hour that we finally reached the Industrial District of the city.

most civilians were gone, leaving the streets empty (clearly, the explosion scared them all off)

Father stopped the car, and leapt out (I did the same)

he then walked over to the trunk of the vehicle, and opened it.

I watched as he pressed random places in it in sequence..

I heard a beep, and a secret compartment opened..revealing an assortment of Guns, Grendades and Technology.

"WHOA!" I exclaimed

"There's a creed we have in GUN.." began my Father, arming a techno-gun

"Hope for the best..and, Prepare for the WORST."

"hmm..reminds me of what Sally Acorn always says: "You want Peace?, then Prepare for War."

_**CHA-CHIK!**_

"Exactly." said my Father, his gun charging

he then looked at me.

"You'd better take one, too."

I smirked as I took out my mystical medallion.

I rubbed it, and in a flash it transformed into my Keyboard Synthesizer..which I shifted into a Gun.

"I already have one, Daddy."

My father smiled.

"That's my girl..

but, take these..just in case."

Father gave me some grendades..which I hooked to my belt.

Father then closed up his "weapons cache"

turned, and advanced forwards towards the explosion site.

I followed him close behind.

After spending some time sneaking around like thieves on the run,

we at last reached the site of the explosion..which was indeed a Manufacturing Factory as father guessed.

"Thorndyke Industries!?" I said, reading the printing on the building

"Nelson Thorndyke's company." said Father

I widened my eyes.

"NELSON?!"

"Chris's father." said Father

"he produces most technology in the United Federation cities.

and, is one of the top weapons contractors for G.U.N. itself."

I looked at father.

"so, if it's being attacked.."

"Then, I seriously doubt it's to make a few Dishwashers and Televisions malfuction." said Father, sternly

I felt a little uneasy at all this.

I mean..I was just telling my father that I was crushing on Chris,

and, now I was on a mission at one of the factories his family owns.

It all felt strange.

Father cautiously approached the smoking factory, and I followed.

we both approached the gaping hole (which looked like it had been blown apart.)

Inside..we found most of the equipment either completely destroyed, or severely damaged.

I bent down, and examined what looked like a partially melted circuit board.

Father joined me.

"What is this?" I asked

"a Series 9, XL-42 Processor." replied my father

"It's one of the circuits we use in our Attack Robots."

I looked up at Father.

"then, you were right about this place being attacked for GUN Technology."

"He usually IS." said a voice

I gasped as Me and Father saw a figure destroy some machinery as it approached.

It looked like a man, a human, with a black beard and dark skin

but, he appeared to be 'partially roboticized.'

Father knew EXACTLY who he was.

"Hugo Brass.." growled Father, sternly

I gasped, NOW I knew who this "man" was.

he was the former GUN Commander that preceded father.

Mother told me that it was believed he died getting human refugees to safety

during Robotnik's Attack on one of the few remaning human cities..

..but, he not only survived, but JOINED UP with Robotnik.

apparently thinking he was "joining the winning team", or something.

but, I thought Father destroyed him during the final days of Robotnik's Regime!

"Commander Zander..we meet again, my former pupil." began Brass

"although, that statement may not be correct.

To my knowledge, Abraham Tower is your Successor, am I right?"

Father Walked up, eyeing the Human Cyborg.

"How do you still live?"

Brass smirked evily at my father.

"When Julian upgraded me, he used only the FINEST Technology..I'm not that easy to break.

BESIDES..You should know by now that I am a survivor."

I heard my father growl.

"Alright..I'll give you that.

but, What ARE you doing here destroying everything!?"

Brass scoffed, crossing his robotic arms.

"I thought I taught you better than, ALAN."

Alan paused for a bit..then, spoke.

"You are stealing the technology used for GUN's Military Hardware, and destroying whatever remains."

Brass mockingly clapped his hands.

"VERY Good..I knew you were Smart."

I growled loudly, not liking how this guy was talking to my father.

Just then, my father spoke up again.

"Hugo..When we last fought,

you told me you defected to Robotnik's side because you thought we were fighting a losing battle..

That Robotnik was going to win, and we were doomed to failure.

and, the "best strategy" was to pledge allegiance, or be destroyed..

HUGO..Robotnik is DEAD and Dust,

his capital of Robotropolis retaken by Princess Sally Acorn, and her people.

Can you not see the folly of your Betrayal?, and all of your past actions against us!?

Why are you still fighting against us, when it is clear that you were wrong."

Brass scoffed at Father.

"Yes..it is true: Julian Kintobor is no more.

but, the Robotnik Regime continued to thrive in Megaopolis..with Snively Kintobor as it's new master.

The war is STILL going on because you overlooked that fact.

so, you haven't proven a d*mned thing to me..other than your failure as a Commander."

That was it..He crossed the line.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, ROBO-SCUM!" I snapped, branishing my gun

"My dad is a GREAT leader, perhaps even the Greatest!

You are nothing but a traitor and a Monster!"

Brass eyed me.

"DAD?!"

Brass then smirked evily..and, looked at My Father.

"lemme guess..the Hedgehog Queen?"

Father said nothing..Brass then snickered.

"You always did have a thing for "animals."

"YOUR THE BEAST!" I shouted

father then held me back, and again looked at Brass.

"Hugo..I know much has happened between us.

you've done terrible things with questionable intent..but, I am willing to put it all behind me.

So, I make the same appeal that I made before: Turn you back on Robotnik's Regime,

and, return to G.U.N. where you belong..and, help me build a better future for ALL of us."

Brass stared at my father..then, slowly chuckled evily.

he finally broke out in a cruel laugh that made my quills stand on end.

"heh-heh-heh..Same old Alan, Still living in the same delusional dream.

but, wishful thinking won't attain everlasting peace..we must SIEZE IT by force!"

"You thinking like Robotnik, Brass..like a Dictator.

Destruction and Death can only lead to MORE destruction and death." said Father

"How naive you are, Zander..and gullable.

You never really could make the Tough Decisions required of a true leader..UNLIKE ME!"

Father cocked his gun, charging it (I did the same)

"If you refuse to listen to reason..then, you leave me no choice." said Father, darkly

Brass grinned evily.

"So it would SEEM.."

with lightning fast speed,

Brass shifted his hands into guns, and fired twin beams at us.

Father quickly shoved me out of the way..and, two both shots in the chest.

"FATHER!" I screamed

I ran to him, fearing the worst.

Thankfully, his body armor held up, and he was alright.

"oh, thank aurora." I said, relieved

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind by Brass.

I kicked and screamed as he restrained my arms.

"Let..Me..GO!" I shouted

My father looked up, and glared.

"BRASS!"

I Finally jerk my head back..which made Brass scream loudly, and drop me.

I looked, and saw his face bleeding (apparently I injured him with my quills)

"GRR!, F***ING RAT, (shouting) I'LL KILL YOU!"

**PEEEEEEW!**

"GRAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Brass was knocked back by a blast from Father.

I quickly ran, and helped him back onto his feet.

"Are you alright, Daddy!?"

"ye-Yes, Sonia..I'm fine." said father, as he got up

CRASH!

We both looked, and saw Brass emerge from some wreckage and approach.

he looked REALLY mad at us.

Father quickly took out a grenade and activated it.

he tossed it like a fastball, and hit Brass right in the chest.

the grenade detonated, and a surge of electrical energy pulsed through Brass's body

as his half robotic body collasped, Father looked at me.

"Get back to the car Sonia."

"NO!" I snapped

"Sonia Aleena Hedgehog, You will do as I say!"

"I 'CAN'T' leave you to fight this maniac alone..I WON'T!"

"I only allowed you to accompany me on the pretense that this would be a RECON Mission, Not Combat.

This has obviously become Too Dangerous, and I WON'T risk my step-daughter life."

I glared at my Human Father.

"and, 'I' won't leave my Step-Father to fight this monster ALONE!

(cocks gun) I am staying, and fighting WITH YOU!"

Father exhaled sharply, defeated.

"then Follow my Lead."

At that moment, Brass recovered and faced us.

we both aimed our guns and charged them, ready for anything.

Brass tried to fire at us..but, gun arm malfunctioned and backfired on him.

"GRR..blast that snively.

his technical modifications are positively inferior!"

Brass banged his gun arm several times..finally, it charged.

he then fired it at the cealing, blowing a gaping hole into it.

moment later..his whole arm fell off (I nearly choked as I resisted the urge to laugh)

"D*MMIT!" cursed the Cyborg

Brass grabbed his arm, and made flight pack emerge from his back.

"I'll let you two LIVE for now..

but, the next time we meet, I 'WILL' eradicate you all for this Outrage!"

Brass activated jet thusters from his boots and pack,

and, flew clear out of the building and soon disappeared.

Father lowered his gun, depowering it.

"Well..that was easy." I said, with a smile

"We only lucked out today." said Father

"We may not have such an easy victory next time we encounter Brass."

I looked at my father sternly.

"Why do you even TRY with him!?

It's seems obvious that guy is a major As-"

Father glared at me.

"umm..jerk."

Father exhaled.

"I know it seems unlikely that he'll change..but, everyone deserves a chance at redemption.

and, to be fair..Hugo Brass wasn't always so cruel and evil.

For that reason, I had to at least TRY and reach out to him."

Father then knelt down to me, and touched my face affectionately.

"Are you OKAY, Sonia?"

"I-I'm fine, Dad..just fine.

'I' should be the one asking if you are Alright."

"I'm FINE, Sonia.

I'M the one wearing body armor..You are not."

My father sighed sharply as he looked down.

"I should've known this would be dangerous.

I was foolish to let you accompany me, you could've been killed."

I looked at my father softly.

"oh, dad..it's okay, I can handle myself."

He sighed as he looked at me.

"i know..but, I was still worried.

you may not be my "real" daughter, but I love you as if you were."

I was touched as his words.

I never doubted he care for me, but I never imagined he cared this much.

"oh, daddy.."

overcome with emotion, I embraced him.

he also hugged me..but, carefully (no doubt because of my sharp quills)

"i'm sorry if I scared you, daddy." I said, my eyes wet

"and, I'm sorry that I let you be put in such danger."

"I'll be more careful next time..I Promise."

Father pulled away and smiled at me.

"Let's just go home."

I nodded, feeling content with returning home.

"Guess this wasn't quite the Father/Daughter Bonding Time we had in mind.." I said with a smile

Father smiled weakly.

"Maybe not..But, we definitely bonded."

Father took my hand as he stoon up.

as we both walked out of the ruined factory, he spoke to me again.

"Remember..Not a WORD to your mother on what happened."

"My lips are sealed." I replied

**[Later, Back at Zander Manor]**

me and father walked into our house.

"ALEENAAAA!, WE'RE HOOOOME!" called Father

(("I'M IN HERE!")) called Mother

We made our way back into the Den..where Mother was reading a magazine.

It was a book on 'parenting'.

She looked at us, and smiled.

"So..how was your day?"

Me and Father looked at one another.

"It was..Interesting." I said, nervous

"I hope you all had fun at Twinkle Park."

I froze still, not sure if I could really Lie to my own mother.

Father than spoke up for me.

"We didn't go to Twinkle Park, Ally."

Mother eyed Father.

"you..Didn't?"

"That amusement park is always crowded on weekdays (and, the price of admission is ridiculous)

So, me and Sonia took a drive through the city and spent most of the day talking."

"oh..Well, that sounds WONDERFUL." said Mother, smiling at us

I sighed with relief.

we managed to be truthfully, without revealing anything "incriminating"

Mother then laid her magazine down.

"Sonia..I think it's time we talked."

I stared blankly, feeling nervous.

"Uh-About what!?"

"About that thing I wanted to tell you earlier today."

"oh..That." I said, more relaxed

Mother looked at Father..who only smiled at her.

I looked at them both, feeling confused.

"Sonia..darling." began Mother, speaking softly

"Sonic and Manic aren't your ONLY siblings."

I gasped, stunned at this.

"Th-Their NOT!?"

Mother shook her head.

"no..You have a sister."

I felt ecstaticed at this news.

"W-Well..WHERE IS SHE!?"

Mother smiled as she took my hand, and guided it to her waist.

That's when I felt her quite Round and Tight belly.

"right here..inside of me."

I froze right there, stunned.

"y-you mean.."

Mother nodded, smiling at me.

"Yes..i'm pregnant, sonia.

you are going to have a new baby sister."

I remained as frozen as a statue.

In that moment..EVERYTHING changed for me.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**(As it will be awhile until I am ready to write the main story, this is a short story based on the rewrite of my Sonic Fanfiction.)**

**Anyways, this short story has Sonia Hedgehog (Sonic's Sister) as the focus character and, is written in her POV (Point Of View)**

**Basically, this takes place AFTER the main story, and, deals with Sonia adapting to her mother's new marrage, and her having a Step-Father (but, mostly her getting use to having a Human as a father)**

**While I try to keep this as close to 'source material' as possible, mixing the different Sonic Continuities means I have to make some "changes" to the status quoe.**

**Mainly, as Queen Aleena is Sonic's mother in this story, I've had to retcon Sonic's Parents, Jules and Bernie, from the Archie Continuity as his Aunt and Uncle (meaning I had to go and make up a new character to be Sonic and Sonia's father in THIS Canon, whom I decided to name 'Maurice', which is Sonic's middle name in Archie Comics)**

**For giggles, I decided to imply that Sonia has a "friendship" with Amy Rose. based on a known joke amongst fans that Amy probably would try and be friend's with her crush's sister.**

**Ever the fan of HumanxAnthro romance, I decided to do more that note the marrage of Queen Aleena and my OC Alan Zander.**

**I decided it might be cute and fun to imply a romance between Sonia Hedgehog and Chris Thorndyke (the pairing itself is an in-joke, due to both Sonia and Chris being the LEAST favorite characters among the Sonic Fandom..which I myself STILL don't understand.)**

**and, just as a nod to the ChrisxHelen fans, I implied that Helen "protects" Chris from probable bad girlfriends.**

**Alan Zander's character underwent the most changes during my "Retcon"**

**I based his character on a young Optimus Prime, so, I tried making him a Calm, Noble and Kind type of character.**

**Earlier, I considered creating another OC to act as his "Megatron" but, I did research, I found there was already a canon character who could serve the role I want.**

**said character, Hugo Brass, is a former GUN Commander in the Archie Comics.**

**he was the Commander that preceded Abraham Tower, the current GUN Commander (in case anyone is wondering, Abraham Tower is the GUN Commander from the game 'Shadow The Hedgehog') and, in the comics, Really did become a cyborg and joined Robotnik/Eggman.**

**However, the Archie Comics version had different circumstances behind his 'fall from grace' which I saw fit to change for my version of the Sonic Canon**

**(and, yes..I did decide to use THAT 'Star Saber')**

**I also decided to imply that Humans and Anthros CAN reproduce, by revealing that Aleena in pregnant with her 'fourth' child (which is obviously Alan's)**

**It should also be worth noting that Aleena and Alan are the first interspecies couple in this canon, so, Aleena's unborn child counts as the first Mobian Hybrid that is to be born.**

**and, BELIEVE ME: she won't be the 'last' Hybrid to be born in my canon's history.**

**Basically, this is a good place as any to grow more familiar with my new Sonic Fanon.**


End file.
